


Everything's Legal in New Jersey

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Alex and Friends in the Modern Times [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, House on Mango Street AU, M/M, dysfunctional romance, tbc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: At 12, Alexander's family uprooted away from Nevis. It was his first time ever going anywhere out of a large distance, or actually interacting with anyone else. He takes the time to try and get to know who he can.After all, what are the chances of actually making this a forever home?or the House on Mango Street AU no one asked for except me.





	1. Weehawken

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will be long, others will be short. Keep that in mind!

I hate this town and I'm barely even in it.

Mama, why'd you take us here? Far away from everything we once knew; Nevis, the only home for me, the only one I want for me where I know how everything works and how to deal with all the issues people constantly throw at me without getting sidetracked or confused or even put down because everyone just loved trying.

Weehawken. Dawn. It's the creepiest thing. Hopefully I'll never have to hear, say, or write these words ever again.

I see that we don't have much of a house again. One story, a bedroom, a bathroom, the ratty old couch that seems to follow us, the kitchen with the mysterious stains in one corner. Here it's by the stove, in Nevis it was by the pantry. I wonder what that means. That still hasn't changed much, that's the Nevisian way. Or _our_ Nevisian way.

It's just me, Mama, and James in this old thing. Dad came for some reason but he's not staying with us, he's got a girlfriend now and they're living in that one huge place over the hill anyway that everyone can see no matter how hard you try not to. Don't go over there, says Mama, that's where the rich people are, and if you've half a mind you know they don't take well to people like _us_ up there.

Oh, I know, I _always_ know. Just because we're out of Nevis doesn't mean all that crap stops. If anything, it will be worse.

Maybe this was a whimsical mistake. Yeah. There's no way she actually  _meant_ for us to be here, right? I'm hoping that we're looking around for maybe a week at most before she tells me this was all one big joke and so we go back to Nevis and revel in the lives that we know best.

Who believes in a new forever home, anyway?


	2. Last Chance Corner Store

I don't know why I spend most of my time here. Most of the junk is never worth looking at so if anything, this is a last chance to get away from all of this whatever and do something meaningful that actually impacts society.

All the trinkets I usually see here amuse me, but today they are not. It's been a day since we got here to Weehawken, and Mama isn't doing anything to back up my mistake theory yet. If anything, I think she's settling in. All her clothes are hung up in the closet, but seeing as we don't have much I don't think that took very long. James is already leaving his papers strewn about the house and no one's even calling him out on it. If I even try he'll have me by my ear and so I think I'll wait until Mama cracks and makes him pick them up off the shaggy carpets and stained linoleum and pack them back up because we're not staying any longer than we have to, dang it, and they probably would hate us for it later.

I think she's dragging it out. She's known for doing stuff like that.

What are you doing, dude?

I turn to the sudden voice. There's another kid towering over at me and he's staring with his arms crossed over his muscly chest. I look him up and down. White beanie. Casual jean suit jacket. This kid's some sort of designer if I ever saw one.

That's not your business, now, is it? I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

He continues to stare. Okay, either you're new or you just don't have any friends, because that's not how we do stuff around here.

I don't care. I'm not planning on staying very long, so... I turn away from him and walk out of the store.

For some reason I can feel eyes on my back. I glance slightly over my shoulder....

Yep, he's still looking at me.

What a weird place.


End file.
